mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Lie Meiling/RicePigeon
120px |Sprite= |Name=Lie Meiling (RicePigeon & Darkflare's Version) |Creator=RicePigeon |Update=05/19/2016 |Version=M.U.G.E.N 1.0 |Download=Ricepigeon's MUGEN Spot |Life=850 |Power=3000 |Attack=100 |Defense=100 }} Overview This version of Lie Meiling is a three button character, utilizing , , and for attacks. Although she utilizes Hong Meiling's sprites, her movelist closely resembles a combination of Hong Meiling and Akuma. Her gameplay is mostly focused on offense, with various tools for applying offensive pressure. As a tradeoff, her life is much lower than most characters, maxing out at only 850. Lie Meiling has several tools at her disposal, both offensively and defensively, and thus allows her to play around with multiple playstyles, ranging from zoning to rushdown. This includes a projectile special that can usually beat out other projectile attacks due to the sheer number of them. However, Lie Meiling's poor Life value of 850 makes her more frail than most, so she best excels at applying offensive pressure on the opponent. Ultraviolet Flip is perhaps the best example of this, allowing Lie Meiling to apply mix-up games on the opponent, forcing them to keep guessing if they should block low, block high, or attack, and punishing them if they guess incorrectly. At the beginning of the match, Lie Meiling must select between two Last Word spellcards, as both cannot be used in a single match. Piercing Heaven "Youkai Armageddon" has startup invincibility, allowing it to act as a reversal, and is a Level 2 Super. "Descent of the Black Dragon" is a Level 3 Super that allows Meiling to track the opponent's position before slamming down above them, akin to Akuma's Misogi. Regardless of which Last Word is selected, Lie Meiling will always have access to the "Wrath of the Raging Youkai" level 3 Super. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Normals : 10% |requirements= |command= |block= |notes= |cancel= , , + , + , , + , + , , |description=Meiling performs a quick elbow barge. Does not have a lot of horizontal range. |image=Lie-5x.png |caption=}} |block= |prorate=80% : 10% |notes= |cancel= , + , + , , |description=Meiling extends her hand outward for a quick horizontal chop. Can be used as a poke. |image=Lie-5y.png |caption=}} |block= |prorate=80% : 10% |notes= |cancel= , |description=Meiling thrusts her leg out for a kick. |image=Lie-5z.png |caption=}} + |prorate=75% : 10% |block= |cancel= , , + , + , , + , + , , |description=Meiling extends her hand outward for a quick, low horizontal chop. |image=Lie-2x.png |caption=}} + |prorate=80% : 10% |block= |cancel= , + , + , , |description=Meiling thrusts her leg out for a low kick. Can be used as a poke. |image=Lie-2y.png |caption=}} + |prorate=80% : 10% |notes= |block= |cancel= , |description=Meiling performs a sweep kick that knocks the opponent off his or her feet. |image=Lie-2z.png |caption=}} |command= |prorate=75% : 10% |cancel=Air , Air + , Air , , |notes= |block= |description=Meiling performs a quick, midair kick. |image=Lie-j5x.png |caption=}} |command= |prorate=80% : 10% |block= |cancel=Air , , |description=Meiling thrusts her leg out for a kick. Can cross up the opponent if timed properly. |image=Lie-j5y.png |caption=}} |command= |prorate=80% x 2 : 10% |notes=Hits twice. |block= |cancel= , |description=Meiling swings a ball of Qi in her hands doward, before swinging it back up. The first hit can be used as a crossup, while the second hit can be used air-to-air. |image=Lie-j5z1.png |caption=1st hit |image2=Lie-j5z2.png |caption2=2nd hit}} Command Moves or + |requirements= |properties= |block=N/a |description=Holding will extend the length of ground dash only. |notes= |image=Lie-DashF.png |caption=}} or + |requirements= |description= |notes= |block=N/A |image=Lie-DashB.png |caption=}} |command= + or + + |prorate= : 10% |notes= |description= The opponent can tech out of the first few frames of the grab by pressing + or + , but only if Meiling's grab was not done as a counterhit. |image=Lie-throw1.png |caption=Hitbox |image2=Lie-throw2.png |caption2= |image3=Lie-throw3.png |caption3=}} + |prorate=80% x 2 : 10% |block= |cancel= , |description=Meiling swings her arm for an overhead chop that hits twice. |image=Lie-6y1.png |caption=1st hit |image2=Lie-6y2.png |caption2=2nd hit}} + |prorate=80% : 10% |notes= |block= |cancel= , |description=Meiling ducks down before delivering an explosive upward punch. Has upper body invincibility during startup. |image=Lie-6z1.png |caption=Startup Frames |image2=Lie-6z2.png |caption2=Active Frames}} |command= + |prorate=80% : 10% |block= |cancel= , |prerequisites=Must be falling from peak of jump. Cannot be performed during backward or neutral jump. |description=Meiling swings her leg around before altering her trajectory downward for a powerful divekick. |image=Lie-j2y.png |caption=}} Specials |prorate= : 85% x 3 : 85% x 4 : 85% x 5 : 90% : 15% |notes= |block= |cancel= |description=Meiling surrounds herself with 3-5 flashing Qi orbs before launching them one-by-one at the opponent. Button press determines how many orbs are created and how long before the orbs are released. Orbs will not hit opponent until they start traveling and will disappear if Meiling is hit before they are released. |image=Lie-236.png |caption= }} |command= |prorate=85% x 2 : 90% : 15% |notes= |block= |cancel= |description=Meiling extends her palm outward, firing two Qi orbs one after another at an angle while knocking herself back a bit due to recoil. Button press determines angle at which orbs are fired. |image=Lie-236a.png |caption= }} |prorate=85% x 2 : 90% : 15% |requirements= |block= |cancel= |notes= on Version. on Version. |description=Meiling rises upward at an angle with a series of quick kicks that hits twice. Button press determines the vertical reach of the attack. |image=Lie-623x1.png |caption= |image2=Lie-623x2.png |caption2= Version |image3=Lie-623y1.png |caption3= |image4=Lie-623y2.png |caption4= |image5=Lie-623y3.png |caption5= Version |image6=Lie-623z1.png |caption6= |image7=Lie-623z2.png |caption7= Version }} |prorate= : 85% : 85% x 3 : 85% x 4 : 90% : 15% |requirements= |cancel= |block= |notes= |description=Meiling spins while approaching the opponent. First hit of grounded and versions are grounded, and can be cancelled into ground supers. |image=Lie-214-yz.png |caption= & 1st hit |image2=Lie-214-1.png |caption2= |image3=Lie-214-2.png |caption3= }} |prorate=85% : 90% : 15% |requirements= |block= |cancel= |notes= Version: , on Counter Hit. |description=Meiling brings her leg over and slams it down into the ground for a devastating axe kick. Despite this move's appearance, this move does not hit overhead. |image=Lie-41236x.png |caption= Version |image2=Lie-41236y.png |caption2= Version |image3=Lie-41236z.png |caption3= Version }} |prorate=No input: 85% Followup: 85% Followup: 85% Followup: : 85% x 2 : 90% : 15% |block=No input: : : : : |cancel= |notes=Press , , , or for followup. No input: input: on Counterhit. input: input: input: |description=Meiling flips into the air with a somersault, performing a sliding kick upon touching the ground. Button press determines the distance traveled before landing. By pressing or , Meiling can cancel the flip with a palm strike ( ), a divekick ( ), a piledriver grab ( ), or her Four Star Sword ( ). |image=Lie-421.png |caption=Initial flip |image2=Lie-421-2.png |caption2=No input |image3=Lie-421x.png |caption3= input |image4=Lie-421y.png |caption4= input |image5=Lie-421z.png |caption5= input |image6=Lie-236a.png |caption6= input }} or |notes= |block=N/A |cancel=Piercing Heaven "Youkai Armageddon" |description=Meiling glides across the ground with a high speed warp. She is invincible during startup and active frames, and can pass through opponents. Direction input determines direction Meiling will glide in. |image=Lie-623ppp.png |caption= }} Supers |prorate=90% x 2 : 90% : 10% |notes= |block= |prerequisites=At least 1000 power. |description=Meiling lunges forward with a shoulder barge, launching the opponent upward a bit before striking them with an explosive skyward punch charged with dark Qi. |image=Lie-214214.png |caption=1st hit |image2=Lie-214214-2.png |caption2=2nd hit }} |prorate=90% x 19 : 90% : 10% |notes= on Air Version. |block= |prerequisites=At least 1000 power. |description=Meiling charges dark Qi in her hand before thrusting it forward, releasing it as a powerful beam attack that hits multiple times. If performed in the air, Meiling will angle the beam downward. |image=Lie-236236.png |caption=Ground version |image2=Lie-236236a.png |caption2=Air version }} |prorate=90% : 90% : 10% |notes= Cinematic. |block= |prerequisites=At least 2000 power. |description=Meiling delivers a powerful roundhouse kick at the opponent, knocking them offscreen. Spinning rapidly, Meiling then follows up with a powerful, bone-shattering kick to the opponent's neck in midair. |image=Lie-88pp-1.png |caption= |image2=Lie-88pp-2.png }} : 100% |command= or |notes= on Version. |block= |prerequisites=At least 3000 power. |description=Meiling glides forward, grabbing her opponent for a multi hit strike under the cover of darkness, leaving Meiling standing over their lifeless body upon KO. version has slower startup and velocity, but has startup invincibility. |image=Lie-sgs1.png |caption= |image2=Lie-sgs2.png |image3=Lie-sgs3.png |version= |damage=450|meter= |startup=1+0|advhit=D|advblock=D|nextrow= |damage=450|meter= |startup=0+5|advhit=D|advblock=D }} }} Character Version History '05/19/16 - Version 2016.05.19' '04/27/16 - Version 2016.04.27' '12/31/15 - Version 2015.12.31' + could not cancel into + *Super portrait now properly displays during "Descent of the Black Dragon" *Corrected bug in Victory quotes against Byakuren Hijiri }} '12/27/15 - Version 2015.12.27' now acts as shortcut for + * now acts as shortcut for *Spellcard effect & text revised *Adjusted meter gain on most attacks *Last word selection implemented *Juggle System revamped * Proration decreased: 75% -> 95% * Proration decreased: 80% -> 90% * + Proration per hit decreased: 80%x2 -> 90%x2 * Proration decreased: 80% -> 85% * + Proration decreased: 80% -> 85% *Forward Throw: damage increased: 80 -> 100 *Backward Throw: damage increased: 80 -> 100 * + Proration decreased: 75% -> 90% * + Proration decreased: 80% -> 85% * + Proration increased: 80% -> 75% *Air Proration decreased: 75% -> 90% *Air Damage increased: 30 -> 38 *Air Damage increased: 55 -> 60 *Air Proration decreased: 80% -> 85% *Air + Proration decreased: 80% -> 85% *Air Proration per hit decreased: 80% -> 85% *Youkai Flip (Slide): Proration increased: 85% -> 75% *Colorless "Dichromatic Spark": Damage per hit reduced: 26 -> 14 *Colorless "Dichromatic Spark": Proration per hit reduced: 90% -> 98% *Colorless "Dichromatic Spark": Now applies 92.5% proration when cancelled into *Strike Sign "Roc's Fist": Now applies 92.5% proration when cancelled into *Piercing Heaven "Youkai Armageddon": Now applies 92.5% proration when cancelled into *Piercing Heaven "Youkai Armageddon": Last hit now applies 75% proration *Piercing Heaven "Youkai Armageddon": Now requires selection prior to beginning of match. *Raging Youkai "Hell's Instantaneous Murder": renamed "Wrath of the Raging Youkai" *New Level 3 Spellcard: "Descent of the Black Dragon" }} '11/23/14 - Version 2014.11.23' '04/19/14 - Version 2014.04.19' '12/19/13 - Version 2013.12.19' '12/17/13 - Version 2013.12.17' '04/27/13 - Version 2013.04.27' '03/31/13 - Version 2013.03.31' Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Zoning Characters Category:Shotoclones Category:Three Button Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 850 to 899 Category:Glass Cannon Characters